


Apology Kisses

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: Minamisawa and Sangoku had been dating a while, but when Sangoku finds out his boyfriend isn't being as truthful to him as he thought, he realizes he has to figure out what these secrets are, and why they're being kept. (Also Barista Minamisawa, for all your Barista Minamisawa needs)
Relationships: Minamisawa Atsushi/Sangoku Taichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Apology Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote due to an ask meme on tumblr but I liked it! I have a lot of headcanons about these two so this is pretty self-indulgent, my bad. I thought maybe others might like it though.

Sangoku knew that Minamisawa was a busy person. He was popular, but he also devoted his times to studies a lot. He was very intent on getting into the high school of his dreams, so he spent a lot of time preparing for those exams.

However, what he didn’t know was that Minamisawa had a job some days after school, or over the weekend.

Minamisawa took a coffee shop job in the city, away from the nook of his town. He didn’t want his peers to know that he was working a job, especially since he had an image to uphold.

In reality, Minamisawa had the job because he was poor. There was no way he was going to be able to pay the school fees without it, especially not living with his deadbeat father, who never helped him. His boyfriend, Sangoku, did not know any of this.

When Sangoku and Minamisawa made plans to hang out that day, as boyfriends, and just go on a date, Sangoku didn’t realize that Minamisawa was just getting off work. Sangoku thought he would surprise him by showing up at his house.

He didn’t expect to see Minamisawa unlocking his door and holding onto a green apron in his hands.

“Atsushi?” He asked as he walked over to him.

Minamisawa jumped and turned around, instinctively hiding the apron behind his back and closing his front door. There was no way he’d let his boyfriend in on that mess. “Taichi? What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to meet me until later?” He sounded shocked as he tried to keep cool.

“I thought I’d come to get you.” He said simply. “Is that an apron behind your back?”

Minamisawa paused a moment and shrugged. He didn’t realize his face was covered in brown dots from coffee mess as he decided to lie. “I found it on the way here.” He lifted it up, forgetting it was the apron with his name embroidered on it.

“You found an apron with the name ‘Atsushi’ on it?”

Minamisawa blushed as he looked down and realized he was caught in a lie. He just shrugged. “I guess so.”

“Atsushi…you’re covered in coffee. Do you work at a cafe?”

Minamisawa bit his bottom and shook his head. “No.” He lied. He wasn’t being as cool as he usually could be. He knew his boyfriend knew when he saw the disapproving look. “Yeah, okay, fine, I do. But don’t tell anyone.”

Sangoku shook his head. “Why did you lie to me about it?” He was more concerned then hurt by it, but it still was a little insulting.

The other gave a bit of a shrug. “I just don’t want anyone to know. Not even my boyfriend.” He said simply.

“You don’t need to keep secrets from your boyfriend.” Those words came out a little more harsh then necessary, but he was hurt now. He didn’t like knowing that he was purposefully keeping things from him, especially without an explanation. “Did you think I was going to think it’s bad or something? There’s nothing wrong with getting a job.”

Minamisawa felt ashamed as he realized he’d hurt his boyfriend and looked down at the floor. “No, it’s just that…” He looked back at the door of his house hoping his father wasn’t there listening, and then looked back. “…I have to have a job to save up for high school. My dad doesn’t have a job, so we’re living off the money he has, but it’s not enough for me.” He muttered quietly.

Right then was when Sangoku realized the fact that his boyfriend wasn’t who he pretended to be. He pretended to be some rich, elegant kid, but in reality he was probably in the same boat as he was. His family scraping by and barely making it. He never had any clue that Minamisawa was doing all this work. No wonder he was always busy, he was probably working all the time.

“Oh…why didn’t you tell me?” Sangoku asked taking a half a step closer to him.

Minamisawa shook his head. “Because it’s embarrassing.” He admitted. “I don’t want others to know I’m poor.” 

“That’s silly, Atsushi, none of our friends would care–”

“I just don’t want anyone to know!” He cut him off, harsher then he meant too. He paused a moment and gave a sigh, crossing his arms as he did so. “I’m sorry.” 

There was a moment of silence before Sangoku reached his hand over, placing it on his boyfriend’s cheek. He lifted his face slight and leaned down to kiss him tenderly on the lips. 

After he pulled away he smiled lightly. “I understand. I’m sorry I pushed you into telling me.”

Minamisawa melted but he tried to remain cool about it. He smiled back up at him and stood on his tip toes to kiss his tall boyfriend again. It was his own apology back to let him now he had received it well. When he pulled away he shook his head. “It’s cool. Stay right here, I’m going to go get dressed and we can go on our date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
